Afternoon Tea
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Written for Harry Potter Roulette challenge. Lily, James, and Sirius visit their old professor Bathilda Bagshot one afternoon. They recount thier memories of Hogwarts. One-shot. Please R&R.


Bathilda sat at her desk pouring over the countless number of fanmail she had recieved in the last week. There was a knock on her door, and she got up and walked downstairs to answer it. She opened the door to reveal none other than Lily Potter, and her son Harry. "Come in Lily, its good to see you. It's been a couple of weeks." Lily nodded.

"Yes with all thats been happening though." Lily looked down, and a tear fell from her cheek.

"What is it dear?" Bathilda asked. "Is it James, or Sirius." Lily sniffled and set Harry down so he could walk around a little.

"No, its just Benjy Fenwick was killed yesterday." Bathilda let out a gasp. Benjy had been the little boy who was so afraid of vampires they were rarely mentioned during his first couple years at hogwarts. The boy kept to himself, and wouldn't harm a fly. Bathilda had known that he had joined the Order of the Pheonix at the start of the war, but couldn't believe he had died.

"Who, Lily if you don't mind me asking." Lily wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I wasn't there, but Sirius believes it was Voldemort himself." Bathilda looked down anger overcoming her. She hated that man with all her heart. Going around and killing people for no particular reason, if she ever came across him she would kill him. She was drawn out of her rage as Harry toddered towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't, not in their." Bathilda caught up to him, and scooped him up in her arms. Harry giggled as she tickled him. "Just like your father always finding trouble." Suddenly, James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black walked through the front door.

"There you are." James said relieved to see Lily with Harry. "We couldn't find you and were afraid..." James didn't finish his sentence their was no need to. Everyone knew that Voldemort was rising to power now at an unsurpassable rate. Everyday the chances of stopping him seemed to be dimmer. Sirius broke the silence.

"It's nice to see you Professor Bagshot." Sirius said. Waving to his old professor. "Oh Sirius, your out of school now, there is no reason you can't call me Bathilda." Sirius looked at the floor and then up at Bathilda.

"I think I'll stick with Professor Bagshot." They all let out a laugh, and Bathilda handed Harry to James.

"You kids want some tea?"

"That would be lovely." Lily chirped. "I haven't been able to sit and relax since Harry here was born." Bathilda laughed at that.

"Children can be a challenge, but in the end they do extraordinary things." Lily looked down at her son, and thought of all the things he might do. Maybe he'll work at the ministry, or teach at Hogwarts, or even become an auror.

Sirius broke the silence by stating his feelings about children. "That is why I'll never have them." James chuckled and Lily gave him a dirty look.

"Sirius you need to keep a steady girlfriend, and therefore you'll never have children." This time at that comment even little Harry laughed. Sirius kind of sunk into his chair slightly embarrassed.

"Well, if I was still under the influence of my parents they would have me marrying one of my cousins." Both Bathilda, and James spat out their tea.

"What?" James exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that is what they have come to." Sirius nodded.

"I'm a creation of incest myself my parents were cousins." James twitched in disgust, and Bathilda dropped her tea cup. None of them could believe what Sirius was saying. Marrying your own cousins to keep the bloodline "pure". It was distateful anyway you looked at it.

"Well" Lily said laughing breaking the ackward silence. "I just can't see you with Bellatrix." Sirius let out a big whoop of a laugh that got little Harry laughing.

"Me with that bitch no way." James smiled, and set down his glass.

"We should really get going" he said as he grabbed Harry from Lily. "Don't want to be out too late." Bathilda stood, and walked them to the door.

"It was wonderful to have you visit." Bathilda said as she opened the door. "I miss not seeing you guys everyday." Sirius laughed.

"Are you sure about that. If I do recall James and I once set off a sting bomb in your class." Bathilda smiled at the memory of young James and Sirius being led to Albus Dumbledore's office after that incident.

"I think you boys learned your lesson."

"Yes they did." Lily said butting into the conversation. "I gave them a talking to afterwards. Peter and Remus as well."

Lily, James, and Sirius all walked down the path headed towards the Potter's house not far away. "You all have a good night and if you see Remus and Peter soon tell them I say hi." Bathilda shut the door, and locked it. After all you couldn't be too careful.

* * *

On the night of October 31st there was a knock at Bathilda's door. She opened the door to reveal a muggle. She lived next door, but had never actually spoken to Bathilda. Somehow muggles always had their ways of avoiding wizards. "Ma'm."

"Call me Bathilda please" she replied, and let the woman inside.

"I don't wish to enter, but I wanted to let you know that the neighbors they've had a gas leak. I think the house blew up." The woman was frantic now, and Bathilda somehow knew what house it was, but she didn't want to. "Come see for yourself." the woman beckoned leading her out of the house. Bathilda stared at the Potter's house tears in her eyes. What was once the home of two of her students and their child was now rubble. There was no way though that was a gas leak. It was the work of dark magic.

"Thank you for informing me." Bathilda said, holding tears back. She nearly slammed her door in the woman's face, but truly didn't care. She had to get a letter to Albus Dumbledore immediately.

**So what did you think. This was written for a challenge so it wasn't that great, but I hope you like it. Reviews are love. :D**


End file.
